


Elvis Dumbledore

by PWeasley99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Parody, i know it's short, play on albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot I've been DYING to write!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen from the depths to write this... the madness has begun!!!

Sixth year was much harder than fifth year, Harry decided, as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Everyone was under stress, especially Hermione, who Ron warned would work herself to death if she didn’t take her nose out of the history book she was reading and actually eat something. The other students were ravenous as they snatched up and devoured everything that appeared in front of them.

After the food was gone, the Great Hall went silent as a figure in a rhinestone-studded, white, spandex jumpsuit swaggered up to the podium. His high heeled, white, leather boots made a clopping sound on the floor as he walked, and his dark glasses reflected the lights of the floating candles. His long, white beard was tossed over his shoulder, and his equally long white hair was slicked back with hair gel and tied in a messy, greasy braid that ran down his back.  
“Good evenin’ baby mummas!” drawled Elvis Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “I would like to say a few words before y’all go hoppin’ along to ya dormitories: funk, uh huh huh, hound dog. Thank you very much and goodnight!”  
With that, Elvis made his way back to his seat. The students and the other teachers applauded, before making their way back to their rooms.

Harry never understood Elvis, but he respected him nonetheless. But as Voldemort grew stronger, Elvis grew weaker and his mind was going, as Hermione had pointed out. He was always humming tunes to himself through the halls and occasionally took to playing a muggle-made uke whenever Harry visited his office.

However, he was the closest to a father Harry had ever had, and for that, Harry was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but I had an idea and rolled with it (I'm also in class at the moment, so it had to be short).
> 
> If you want me to continue this fic, drop me a line, but if not then I'll just leave it a one-shot.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading!!! Kudos and nice comments are much appreciated! xo


End file.
